


Je t'aime

by Alexa_99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, F/M, Flower Child Harry Styles, Harry wears flower crown and plays with dolls, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn Malik, Overprotective Louis, Pregnant Harry, Protective Louis, Sensitive Harry, Soft Harry, They grow up together, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_99/pseuds/Alexa_99
Summary: All what harry wanted was a friend to play with he wanted someone to be his best friend someone to share his secrets with , he didn’t ask for much but when louis came he knew that this boy was it for him , the story of louis and harry growing up together through their lifes .





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Seven** **and** **nine**  

 

 

if harry inherited anything from his mom it was not the strong personality yes he had a beautiful curly hair and green eyes that looked similar to anne’s and those dimples that helped him charm anyone to get his way but unlike any kid he was extremely small for his age with his wild curls and his big green eyes

 

Harry remembers what he was as child he remembers he cried when his mom and dad got him a selection of cars on his third birthday because he didn’t ask for that he rememberers he specifically asked for a barbies house his mom just knew since then that her son was an omega she didn’t bother with it , all what she did is that she took him to a toy shop and let him have what his little heart desiresed , anne and des didn’t have any problem with harry playing with dolls or being an omega they loved their son the way he was debased what everyone said to them about him growing to be to girly

 

the kids used to always make fun of him for wearing princess dresses and a shiny tiara that his daddy got him for his birthday and he always felt sad about it but he didn’t care, he didn’t want to play with those mean kids anyway

 

he never stopped playing with dolls and barbies because he loved it and his mommy told him it was okay boys can play with anything they want , they moved into this neighborhood two years ago when his mommy and daddy split , he didn’t make any friends at all since then cuz other kids found him wired

 

Little did he know his life was about to change forever when a certain blue eyed alpha boy named louis moved into the neighborhood with his cheeky loud loud loud personality he was literally a ball of sunshine who puts a smile on everyone he meets , he had four sisters and he was very protective of them

 

 

“Mom I’m going out “ louis says loudly while putting his shoes on

 

“where are you going youngman ?

 

“ i saw a park down the street and I told You I wanna go there and play “

 

jay nodded with a sigh “ alright then go but don’t be late for lunch , and don’t talk with strangers “

 

” I won’t mom I promise , love you “

 

“Love you too “

 

* * *

 

 

louis was walking on the sidewalk headed to the park There wasn’t lots of interesting things  in this neighborhood for sure , he turned his head when he heard a bunch of laughing , when he got closer he saw this tiny boy he was wearing a dress and looked like a little doll with a shiny tiara on his blonde head surrounded by other taller boys , they were laughing at him and the poor boy looked like he was close to tears 

 

” look at that he is playing with barbies hahaha like a little girl “

 

“ those are girls toys, have you took them from your sister hahaha “

 

“ i bet he wants to be a girl , are you a boy ! Boys don’t wear dresses “

 

they were laughing and and they were pushing him around and the poor boy was looking down not even defining himself, louis was angry, just as one of those mean kids where lifting his hand to hit the boy louis rushed in and pushed him off , the kid and his friends looked shocked and scared because louis was older and taller than them

 

“ if you ever touch him or talk with him again i’ll break your arm do you understand ? didn’t your mom teach how to treat omegas ! “

 

the boy nodded in fear and he and his friend backed off “

  
“ go away now don’t let me see you again “

 

louis watched them until they were gone , when he turned around the boy was in the same place looking at louis , but when louis looked at him he blushed and looked down , louis smiled softly

 

“Are you okay , did they hurt you?”  Louis asked the softly while sitting down in front of him

The boy nodded but he was still not looking at louis 

 

“ can i sit with you ? “ not waiting for the boy to answer he sat down next to him 

 

“ I’m louis , we just moved in here , what’s your name ? “ 

 

“hharry “

 

“ nice to meet you harold “

 

“ whhat ? “ harry looked up “ it’s harry not harold “

 

“ I like harold so i’ll call you harold “

 

 The boy sighed and sat down holding his knees to his chest

  
“ l like Your outfit “ 

 

Harry looked at him surprised ! no one has ever said that to him other than his mum and sister “ really? “

 

Louis nodded immediately while looking at the boy “ yeah you look really pretty, I liked your tiara too it’s so shiny “ louis said while reaching out to touch the tiara on top of the boy’s curls

 

 

“ those boys were mean to you just tell them to shut up if they bothered you again and if they didn’t go away Call for me and I’ll hit them real hard “

 

 

Harry blushed “ thank you louis “

 

Louis nodded “ no problem harold “

 

“ I told you my name is not Harold it’s just harry “

 

Louis laughed “ Alright just harry wanna go to the park with me to play ? “

 

Harry nodded slowly “ really? I mean yeah but are you sure you wanna play with me louis ?”

 

Louis looked at the curly boy and nodded “ of course, we can be best friend too since I don’t have any You’ll be my very first friend that I’ve ever made here “

 

Harry smiles softly and nods “ okay we can be best friend , what do you wanna play ?”

 

Louis smiles “ we can play hide and seek “

 

“ ok I’m going to hide you try to find me “

 

“ I’m warning you I’m so good at this game i play it with my sisters all the time “

 

Harry laughs while he stands up “ yeah let’s see , close your eyes and count to ten “

 

Louis smiles cheekily “ fine “

 

They play until it’s almost five pm and louis says he should go home before his mom is worried at him but he offers to walk harry home and harry nods slowly , they walk a short distance until they are stopping in front of a medium sized house but nonetheless beautiful and it has flowers all over it 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

louis realize something then they live in the same street , and when he tells harry that he smiles and louis promise him that he will meet him tomorrow to play again, harry nods and says goodbye to louis he watches Harry until he enters home and wave at louis before closing the door

 

When harry is closing the door behind him his mother is watching him with a smile on her face “ who’s that boy honey, I see you made a friend ? “ anne asks her son with a cheerful smile, harry never had that much friends and she was happy if he at least got one

 

Harry looks down from his mother Curious eyes “ umm that’s louis I met him today at the park , he’s really nice and and those mean boys were teasing me again and he scared them away and then we played hide and seek and he even played dolles with me mommy “

 

Anne was surprised but nonetheless happy that her baby was making a new friend that was nice to him  
“ that’s great honey “ she gets down to his level and hugs him tight “ I’m so proud of you “ she kisses his head and gets up “ do you want to help me set the lunch table and then you could tell all about this louis boy “

 

Harry nods shyly “yeah “ 

 

 

They set up the table and his mommy puts Food on each plate everything is ready when gemma arrives home shortly after that she’s working now as a babysitter so she could buy a ticket for her favorite band concert , she smiles at them and hugs them both gemma is 11 years old now and he loves her so much she wasn’t mean to him at all and although she’s all grown up and goes to big kids school she still plays with him when she can and she even put makeup on his face sometimes , they sit in the table to eat

 

Anne clears her throat “ so your brother made a friend today gemma , isn’t that great “

Gemma looks at harry surprised “ really??! Who’s is he or she whatever?! “

Harry blushes and looks down to his food “ his name is Louis he just moved her with his mommy and sisters “

Anne looks at her son and smiles softly “ you didn’t tell me that honey , how about we bake them something and go for a visit to welcome them this weekend ? “

Harry smiles excitedly “ really mommy?”

Anne smiles and hums “ yeah of course why not “

Gemma smiles at them “ can I come with you ? I have  
to meet this louis “

Anne nodded “ yeah sure you can “

…

Harry is rushing to the park to meet louis like he promised him yesterday he brought an extra doll with him so they can play when he walks to their spot like he calls It now louis isn’t there harry tells himself that louis will come soon so he sit on the grass and he plays with the doll alone

 

Harry sighs and looks down at the blonde haired doll  
“Bella do you know why Lou hasn’t showed up yet? “  
Harry waits for two hours and when louis doesn’t come he gets up and walks home when he enters the house his mom is writing on her laptop and she takes one look at her little son to know something wrong so she closes her computer and mention to him to come sit with her , they cuddled and watch some cartoons  
“ what’s wrong honey are those mean boys teasing you again ?”

Harry shakes his head

 

“Then what is it hmm ?”

 

“Louis didn’t come to play with me today even though he promised mommy “ harry tells her sadly  
“ hmm will I’m sure he has a good excuse for not showing up“

“ but what if he doesn’t want to play with me ?“

“ then it’s his loss anyone would be lucky to play with you , you are such a sweet boy harry “

“ you really think so mommy ?

 

“ of course I do , now how about some chocolate ice-cream to cheer you up?”

 

“ really we can have ice cream before dinner?

“ yes of course we can , just go and wash your hands and call Gemma down here “

 

“ yayy “ harry goes upstairs to his bathroom and washes his hands extra good and calls Gemma to come downstairs

 

......

 

It’s been two days since the last time he’s seen louis then and today was Thursday it means they could go to the supermarket to get some groceries he holds the cart really good and makes sure he stays by his mom side so he doesn’t get lost he likes to help his mom pick things up she tells him that a good omega always knows how to do grocery shopping unlike the useless alphas who don’t know anything

 

while they are in the bakery section there was a loud laughing and harry was sure he heard it before he looks around and he’s surprised to see louis with what seems to be his sisters pulling funny faces at a small baby girl in the chart louis looks at his direction And he smile so big he runs toward him and hug him tightly anne watches with s surprised face

 

“ harry I’m sorry I didn’t come to play with you my sister was sick and I had to babysit my other sisters “

 

Harry smiles shyly glad that louis had a good excuse not to come play with him “ it’s okay we can play any other time “

 

“ okay I promise I will be there “ louis suddenly notices the women watching them with soft eyes she looks just like harry she had a pretty green eyes and a dark brown hair louis thinks she must be Harry’s mom he extend his hands like the gentlemen his mom taught him to be

 

“ hello mam I’m louis Harry’s Friend “

 

Anne smiles softly and shakes his hand “ will hello louis harry here told me wonderful things about you what a nice boy you are “

 

That day anne and jay met each-other for the first time it was the beginning for a long friendship for them and the beginning of harry and louis growing together not knowing what their future held for them


	2. Chapter 2

_Tolouis_ ..

 

_to_ my _blued_ _eyed_ _bestfriend_ _that_ _i_ _have_ _spended_ _the_ _best_ _years_ _of_ _my_ _life_ _with ,_ _i_ _have_ _no_ _idea_ _what_ _to_ _write_ _to_ _you_ _but_ _would_ _like_ _to_ thank _you_ _for_ _being_ _My_ _best_ _friend._

 

**Thirteen and fifteen**

 

There was a little sun outside unlike the common weather in Doncaster but it was still cold it was wired, harry was laying down in bed he was bored and he kind of missed louis cuz he was in football practice all day even though it’s Friday and they should be spending time together , harry sighs well he may as well get up and do his homework after all he loves to study , he was a prefect student and all his teachers loved him always told he had a bright future ahead of him , his mom also told him that he was smart all the time

 

He gets up to get his text books out and he starts writing the first essay it’s really simple he has to think about what will help improve the environment he starts writing this and after he finishes he starts with his maths homework and he doesn’t feel the time until it’s 5pm and his mom is knocking on the door

 

“ harry i have called for you five times already dinner is ready “

 

Harry looks up from his desk “ oh I’m sorry mom i was just doing my homework “

 

Anne smiles “ it’s okay darling you go wash your hands and come downstairs “

 

“ okay mom “

 

Harry washes his hands and goes downstairs to have dinner , Gemma will probably not join them she’s out with her friends

 

He was about to go to the kitchen to ask his mom if he could help her when a voice stopped him in his tracks

 

“ took you long enough to get down here what were you doing up there curly “

 

Harry smiles “ louis what are doing here I thought you were going to be in practice “

 

“ you’re not happy that I’m here “ louis dramatically puts his hands on his heart

 

Harry laughs “ of course I’m happy silly, was just shocked “

 

“Well come here and give your old mate a hug then”

 

Harry runs to him and throws himself on louis hugging him tightly , hugging louis may be his favorite thing in the whole  world he feels safe in his arms and louis strong arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders plus louis smells really good

 

His mom shows up with a plate of grilled salmon with lemon sauce , it smells pretty good “ come on boys let’s sit down and eat yeah “

 

They sit down on the table and louis complements his mom cooking as always , harry smiles he was hoping to start learning to cook this summer he already knew how to cook a few things he loved cooking and baking his mom told him that with the skill he had he could open his own beakery after graduating university of course

 

“ so why did the coach let you go early ? “

 

“ one of the boys in the team started a fight so he let us go early and they had to stay behind “

 

“ i hope no one got hurt ? “

 

“ nah they just pushed each other I didn’t see any blood “

 

“ that’s good , do you want to go to the movies after we finish eating I wanna watch the new batman movie “

 

“ harry darling isn’t that a bit too violent for you “

 

“ mom “ harry whines

 

Anne rolls her eyes “ I’m just saying honey “

 

“ I think anne’s right we’ll go to the movies but i don’t think we should watch that one “

 

“ not you too louis you’re supposed to be my friend remember “

 

Louis laughed “ I’m your friend harry i just don’t think it’s for your age “

 

Harry groans “ fine we can go watch another movie”

 

“ the little mermaid “

 

“ louis I’m not five stop it “

 

Louis laughs “ okay fine fine you look so cute when you get frustrated “

 

“ louis “ harry blushed  

 

“ eat you dinner so we could go curly “

 

They help his mom clean the table after they finishe eating and then harry goes upstairs to get dressed he wears a comfortable pants with a long sleeves shirt and his coat and he goes downstairs to find louis already waiting with his mom at the front door

 

“ you ready harold ? “

 

“ yeah”

 

Anne smiles “ you’ve got money ? “

 

“ yeah I’ve got “

 

“Alright come back home early and don’t talk to strangers pumpkin “  

 

“ mom “

 

“ harry “

 

“ alright mom I promise , love you “

 

“ love you too , louis take care of him darling “

 

“ don’t worry about it anne we’ll be back before ten “ with that he takes Harry’s hand and they start walking the cinema holding hands even though the weather is starting to get chilly again, but he feels warm while holding louis hand 

 

“ have you decided which movie are we going to watch ?”

 

“ not the little mermaid for sure , maybe we could watch the teen titans new movie “

 

“ yeah that’s good so how is middle school ? you doing good there ? Sorry I couldn’t be with you all the time “

 

“ it’s good got to meet a new friend by the way his name is ed we sit together at lunch “

 

“ really ? You already replacing me hazza “

 

Harry laughs “ never you know I’d never replace you not in a million years “

 

Louis smiles brightly “ glad to know that curly , look we are almost there “

 

they walk inside and louis lets his hand go it doesn’t hurt harry a lot maybe a little , they walk to the girl behind the counter so they could buy their tickets , the girl eyes widen slightly once she sees louis she straightens her shirt which harry definitely thinks it’s too small on her yup definitely too small , she looks fifteen just like louis when they approach her she smiles brightly

 

“ how can i help you today “

 

Louis smiles nicely to her “ two tickets to teen titans please “

 

“ oh I’m sure we can arrange that “

 

“ thanks  “

 

“ so brothers time huh I don’t see a lot of brothers who come here to watch a movie together you must be really close “

 

Harry gazed at her with his mouth half open , brothers! What ! harry is certainly not louis brother they don’t even look like each other

 

Louis laughs “ oh harry and i aren’t brothers but thanks though “

 

She pretended to be shocked though “ oh really? Are you babysitting then ? “

 

“ what n.”

 

Harry cuts louis off though “ will you please give us our tickets “

 

She glares at him , if looks could kill harry would probably be underground by now “ fine , here’s your tickets, have fun “

 

Harry gives the girl the money even though louis is protesting , then louis insists that he should pay for the food since harry paid for the tickets by the time they are inside the theater harry sets down not talking to louis , what had happened there ? Did he just got jealous ? Louis has every right to date girls just because harry is his best friend doesn’t mean he can lock him up and prevent him from living his life

 

“ so did you like her ?” 

 

“ who ?” 

 

“ the girl at the counter she was clearly interested every one with eyes could see it “

 

louis looks at him counfused “ i mean she’s beautiful “ 

 

“ oh just beautiful? “ 

 

“ um yeah ? “ 

 

“ good i mean that’s good yeah she’s beautiful

 

 

**—————————————**

 

Harry wasn’t really interested in the movie he was busy looking at louis the dim light was making his beautiful eyes even more blue , louis is really handsome harry can’t blame that girl for wanting to throw herself at him anyone would , he was lost into his own thoughts of louis he didn’t realize the lad was Staring back at him 

 

“ do i have something on my face ?” 

 

Harry blushed “ no” 

 

“ oh then I guess my face was more interesting then the movie curly?” Louis smirks 

 

“ oh shut up “ 

 

“ it’s okay we can always stare at eachother instead of watching , I could just stare at your beautiful face all day “

 

“But I’m not as beautiful as you “

 

“ nonsens curly you’re the most beautiful person i have ever seen “ 

 

 

Harry smiles and puts his head on louis shoulder , louis smells like summer and cinnamon and it’s just louis so he lets himself be lost in it , He didn’t realize he fall asleep until the lad woke him up

 

“ oh shit I’m sorry lou “

 

Louis smiles “It’s okay love the movie wasn’t that great anyways , you ready to go ? “

 

“Yeah let’s go “

 

They walk out and when they pass by the girl she waves at louis to be specific , louis looks confused and to Harry’s surprise he just ignores her and pulls harry hands 

 

“ louis you know she clearly likes you ! Right ? It was rude to ignore her “

 

“Harry “

 

“ it was rude louis “

 

“ harry just drop it “ 

 

“ what she’s not your type? She’s really beautiful lou an..” louis put his hands on Harry’s mouth 

 

“ harry will you please listen to me for a second “ 

 

“Okay”

 

“How many years we have known each other haz ? “

 

“ um four maybe or five ? “

 

“ in those four years did i um ever told you that i liked any girl? “

 

Harry was taken aback , what did louis meant

 

“ no “

 

“ yeah because I don’t like girls i think I’m gay kind of , and i haven’t told anyone yet even mom “

 

“ what what about that girl you dated hanna I thought you liked her ?! I don’t understand louis “

 

“ harry just drop it yeah I’ll explain it for you I promise “ 

 

“ oh .. oh that’s “

 

“ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before I should’ve told you “

 

“ it’s okay louis you know I still love you and we’re still best mates no matter what  “ harry smiles and hugs louis tightly , this was really surprising to him but a part of him felt really happy 

 

 

“ thanks H “ louis smiles “ it’s getting cold we should go back home  “

 

“Yeah let’s go back before we freeze out here “

 

“I can’t believe you fall asleep even though you’re the one who instead to go watch a movie “

 

“ i just wanted to get out of home i was bored “ or maybe your shoulders and smell were really comfortable to me harry you should stop that

 

“ alright “

 

when they reach Harry’s  house louis walks him to the front door 

 

“ you’re not coming in ? “

 

“ nah it’s too late I should go back home “

 

“ can’t you sleep here lou “

 

“ no angel “ louis leans down to kiss his head “ good night harry

 

Harry didn’t know where did that came from but his tummy was suddenly full of butterflies harry had never felt anything like that before

 

“ good night louis “

 

harry went inside and closed the door behind him louis walked away once again he failed to tell harry how he felt toward him , at least he made it very clear that he didn’t like girls honestly it did surprised louis that harry didn’t figure it out before , did harry knew but he didn’t feel the same toward him louis would be sad if harry wasn’t his he would be really sad 

 

 

  
————————-

 

 

“ how was your date ? “

 

“ mom it wasn’t a date “ harry groned

 

His mom laughed at him poor harry didn’t realize it yet “ Alright how was your not date with louis “

 

Harry rolled his eyes “ was good , mom can i ask you something? “

 

Anne noded “ of course honey you could ask anything “

 

“ when you um feel jealous of someone and you get butterflies in your tummy what does that means ? “

 

Anne smiled softly at her son once again she realized how innocent her son was , harry was pure so pure “ hmm will that usually means that you like that person did you get upset by seeing them with someone else? “

 

Harry nods

 

Anne reaches to brush her sons curly brown hair what once was blonde now had turned to a beautiful brown color “ is it louis ? “

 

Harry eyes widened “ mom “

 

Anne chuckled “honey it’s kind of obvious you can’t hide it “

 

Harry felt his face blush “ what do you mean ?”

 

“ well you two were meant to be to begin with, and then it was just the way you and louis looked at eachother all the time , and the way he made sure you were okay and safe that’s something alphas do to their mate “

 

How could harry be so blind “ but why didn’t i realize it before? Mom I can’t like my best friend it’s wired “ 

 

“ maybe something happened today to make you feel that way ? oh and trust me honey you were never best friends you were always more than that , me and jay mind of always knew you were mates , so what happened today ?  “

 

Harry sighed “ some girl that works at the cinema flirted with louis and i got kind of upset I didn’t know why , she was beautiful  so louis had absolutely no reason to not flirt back with her I thought that I stood in his way and i felt bad “ 

 

“ did he flirt back ? “ 

 

Harry shakes his head

 

“ then he’s not interested yeah? and one more thing louis likes you I know it , even blind people could see it , through those years when i was watching how you two grow up together I’ve seen how louis always treated you how gentle he was “ 

 

“ do you really think so mom ?” 

 

“ of course honey come here “ she hugs him tightly and rocks him from a side to a side like she did when he was little and he was upset “ 

 

“this is really hard to understand while you’re this young but you’re very lucky you have found you mate at a young age , Not all people have that some don’t ever find each other so i want you to count your blessings and be thankful because what you and louis have is beautiful it’s fate honey “

 

“ okay , thanks mom “

 

“ you’re welcome now go to bed  , good night sweetie “

 

Harry gets up and kisses his mom cheeks “ good night mom “

 

 

 

he couldn’t stop thinking about his mom’s words ,  maybe it’s fate like his mom said they’re meant to be together from the moment their eyes met , meant to be mated harry blushes at the thought of louis being his mate or maybe his husband in the future he imagined them with babies of their own,  beautiful babies with blue eyes and curly blonde hair harry would wait for him to come back home with their babies and , wow harry should really stop imagining and go to sleep so he does that .

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Loved_   _._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day harry felt like he was walking on clouds , he was really happy and kind of excited mostly because what happened yesterday it felt like a dream louis kissing him

 

He had to get up now to help his mother they had to bake for the picnic it was already 7:00Am , he was wondering why his mom didn’t wake him up earlier

 

After brushing his teeth he goes downstairs to the kitchen . surprisingly his mom and jay are there already getting the ingredients out and ready to start baking

 

His mom is the first one to notice him standing there so she tells him he came in the right time to help them start they start backing different pastries and they also make some red velvet cupcakes by the time they finish up everything is ready and good to go , harry goes to take a shower and wash up the flour from his hair and his cheeks, when he gets out from the bathroom he finds louis laying down on his bed watching tv

 

“ oh god louis when did you get here ? “

 

“ a while ago , your mom was right you take ages in the bathroom “ 

“ get out I need to get dressed “

 

“ nah I’d rather stay here “ 

 

“ louis “

 

“ what ?  to be frank i like the view , you look really cute with your princessy bathrobe curly “ 

 

“ oh god just get out lou  “ Harry was a blushing mess from louis words

 

“ are you blushing curly ?”

 

“ louis  get out “

 

“ fine don’t be a grumpy kitty ten minutes and I’ll come back “ Louis sassed with laugh

 

“ fifteen “

 

When Harry opened his door he louis was  leaning against the wall on his phone

 

“ ready to go curly?”

 

“ yeah I’m ready where’s our moms ?”

 

“ they left when i arrived took your mom’s car so we’ll be taking my moms “

 

“ alright “

 

“ come on love we need to go put your shoes on “

 

“ I can’t wait for you to taste the cupcake i made , made  them with red velvet just the way you like “

 

“ really ? I can’t wait to taste them too then I’m sure they’ll be great “

 

They get out from the house headed to the park it’s not that far away from Harry’s house , louis was quite nervous , after he left last night he talked with his mom and told her about his sexuality , she was accepting and supportive , she said she already knew and that she was waiting for him to tell her himself he was grateful for having a great mom so he decided to tell her about his feelings toward Harry and she told him he should go ahead and ask him out tomorrow , so there he is about to do that in a couple of hours he was quite nervous honestly Harry could say no and tell him he only  likes him as a friend , this could make things quite awkward between them after all , it was risky.

 

“ by the way i told my mom yesterday “ louis said to Harry who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him he looked beautiful today as always , but today he was like a walking angel

 

“ bout what ?” Harry asked curiously

 

“ you know about what i told you yesterday about being gay and all “

 

“ oh really!? Louis that’ great what did she say ?”

 

“ she was okay with it told me she already knew and was waiting for me to tell her myself “

 

“ I’m so proud of you lou I would have hugged you but I don’t want us to crush “Harry giggled cutely

 

“ it’s alright thanks haz I’m so lucky to have you “

 

“ me too lou “

 

They arrive to the park and it’s not that crowded yet but there are few people and lots of kids running around And playing , harry doesn’t even wait until he turns off the car before he’s getting out and calling for louis to hurry up louis smiles and tells him to be careful cuz he’s clumsy as hell

 

“ you finally made it , we were so worried at you “ jay said , she was sitting with anne and a couple of omegas she was smiling so wide at how cute the young couple were , she cannot wait to have Harry as her son’s official boyfriend

 

“ harry took long to get dressed “

 

Harry pouted and shoved him “ did not you’re laying “

 

“ yes you did “

 

“ mom look at him “

 

Anne and jay laughed at them they were so cute

 

“ louis stop teasing my baby now and come sit down you two “

 

Harry sat down beside his mom and louis was facing him the weather was sunny it was a perfect day for a picnic , they sat down and had some tea then louis and him were dragged into a football match with the young babies , harry didn’t even kick the ball once and tripped over his arse more than he could count but who cares he had fun and got to see louis with babies so that was enough for him , when it was 2:00pm it was time for lunch harry wasn’t too hungry so he had an only a small plate of pasta with a glass of apple juice

 

“ is that all what are you having haz ? “ louis asked him while he was eating his lunch

 

“ yeah not too hungry “

 

“ you should eat more haz you’re quiet skinny we need you to grow up “

 

“ lou I’m not that skinny and besides I’ll throw up if i eat more than that , it would be so embarrassing “

 

“ can’t you eat some apples too ? Here “ louis pushed a plate of apples Harry took one and pushed the rest back to louis

 

“ thanks lou “

 

“ you’re welcome babe , um can we talk after we finish eating? “

 

“Umm bout what ? “

 

“ you’ll know everything at the right time , finish your food angel “

 

“ I’m almost finished “

 

Louis laughed “ don’t rush it you’ll know eventually “

 

When harry and louis finished eating they took their dessert to their favorite spot in front of the lake , it looks like his mom told anne about what he was planning to do she gave a thumb up ,And then That was it , louis was about to ask Harry out and tell him how he felt the idea of the curly boy rejecting him made him feel really sad

 

“ boo are okay ?”

 

“ um yeah I’m fine hazza , those cupcakes are so good , even better than my moms , don’t tell her that though “ he giggled

 

“ thanks lou really glad you liked them , what did you um wanted to talk about then ? “

 

“ so yeah about that um listen would you promise me to tell me if you don’t want it ? “

 

“ if i didn’t want what ? louis you’re making me nervous “

 

“ I’m sorry love just promise me please “

 

“ okay I promise you boo “

 

“ okay so the thing is that I really want to tell you about how much I truly like you Harry , you make me so happy and every time i think about you my heart beats faster and faster and Harry would you go out with me ?”

 

“ louis i ..”

 

“ you know you don’t have to say yes Harry and even if you wanted some time to think about it it’s okay “

 

“ louis no , wait yes ! Yes I would love to go out with you are you kidding? Of course I would love to go out with you louis “

 

Louis laughed loud “ really haz ?!”

 

Harry puts his hands on his face “ yes of course idiot “

 

Louis picks up Harry and hugs him tightly “ harry oh god I’m so happy “ then he puts their foreheads together “ can I kiss you now ?”

 

“ no “

 

Louis pouts “ but why “

 

Harry laughs “ you didn’t take me on that date yet “

 

“ Yeah okay that makes sense I’ll take you on that date , when though? “ he asks after they sit down again this time really close and louis puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder

 

“ um Thursday ?”

 

“ Thursday it is I’ll pick you up and I’ll be a gentle man and all “

 

Harry laughs “ I can’t believe you asked me out louis “

 

“Are you happy though?”

 

“ very “

 

~*~

  


His mom and jay were over the moon when they told them , they even told everybody sitting there  that louis asked him out , it was so embarrassing but Harry didn’t care louis asked him out from all the people louis could’ve had anyone ,  but instead he picked out Harry , harry couldn’t find anyone more perfect than louis he was so happy and he couldn’t wait until Thursday for their first date

 

After they went home he texted his friends Niall and zayn and of course ed

 

“ _guys louis asked me out :) I’m so happy and i said yes_ “

 

The responses came seconds later

 

“ _what are you kidding! Mate that’s great , promise you’ll share the dirty details with us_ ! **Niall**

 

“ _oh my god what are going to wear ?” Coming to help you , when is the date_ ?!! “ **zayn**

 

Then he got another text from louis

 

“ _goodnight baby cakes, have sweet dreams I’m thinking bout you_ xxx **lou**

 

Harry slept that night with feeling really happy he felt like all the butterflies in the world settled in his tummy , it felt like a dream , Gemma and him kept jumping and screaming and they made a total disaster out of his bedroom trying to figure out what to wear , harry was gonna cry cuz he realized nothing would be good for his first date with louis , he couldn’t exactly go wearing an old t-shirt , he wanted to be pretty Gemma suddenly went to her room and came back a moment later with a black blouse with white flowers on it

 

_“ Gemma it’s so beautiful but I can’t wear this looks so expensive “_

 

_“ are you kidding me Harry ? You are my brother I’d give you anything to make you happy, besides you can borrow it and give back to me later but I’d rather if you take it instead this is your first date with louis You’ll always remember it and this will be a part of this memory_

 

_Harry was gonna cry he loves Gemma so much “ thanks gem You’re the best sister ever “_

 

_“ yeah I know that have fun with that date of yours if louis does anything to bother you call me and I’ll come to kick him for you”_

 

_“ he won’t but you’ll be the first person I’ll call “_

 

_“ you better ,now go to sleep don’t worry about the mess we’ll clean tomorrow before mom kills us “_

 

_Harry laughs “ okay night gems “_

 

_She kisses his head and stands up “ good night baby bro don’t stay up all night thinking about your lover boy “_

 

_Harry smiles “ wont promise love you “_

 

_“ love you too “ with that she leave him sitting there with the mountain of clothes surrounding him he’s too tired to put everything into the closet he’ll do it tomorrow after school he needs to go to bed now probably._

 

_~*~_

 

Louis and harry walked into the school holding hands harry felt like everyone was staring at him , he held louis hands tightly until they reached the food court there was a couple people there but harry was surprised as louis dragged him along to the football players table where all louis friends sat they were all eating their breakfast

 

“ hi guys “

 

“ hi Tommo “ several guys with jackets said

 

“ who’s that cutie with you “ a blonde guy with smirk said

 

“ keep your hands off of my boy or I swear “

 

“ wait that’s harry ?”

 

“ yeah “ louis said as they sat down

 

“ oh my god you finally grow some balls tommo ! You’ve been whining about it for weeks now “

 

“ just shut up “

 

Harry was a blushing mess louis was pining over him to his friends , never in his wildest dreams he could imagine that 

 

“ see harry if you ever get tired of tommos ugly face just take my number and call me  Alright? “

 

“ shut up alex or I swear I’ll punch ya , besides did you look in the mirror lately you look like shit”

 

“ don’t say that when your boy comes running to me “

 

“ that’s it we’re out of here , come on harry get up “

 

“ louis where are we going ? “

 

“ I’ll buy you some breakfast you didn’t think I’ll let you eat that rubbish did you ?”

 

“ but lou we’ll be late “

 

“ no we won’t there’s an hour left “

 

“ fine “

 

“ that’s my good boy “

 

~*~

 

The week went by very fast at first harry was wishing it would be Thursday already but now , now he’s feeling nauseous he’s still excited though everything feels like a dream , he took a shower earlier and zayn helped him paint his nails with a pastel pink color and he helped him do his hair too ,he wore the blouse Gemma gave him with some black jeans when he looked in the mirror he felt really pretty he was ready for this , he hopes louis would like it

 

The blue eyed boy was at the front door ten minutes later he was breathtaking , he was wearing black skinny jeans like his and blue jeans jacket his hair was pushed back harry blushes when he felt louis gazing at him from head to toes

 

“ haz you look beautiful “

 

“ thank you , you too you look great “

 

“ so ? You ready to go ? “

 

“ yeah just let me put my coat then we’ll go “

 

Of course they didn’t go without his mom reminding him to be safe and come back home before ten , that’s her rule

 

“ so where are we going?”

 

“ you’ll see , you look really cute hazza “

 

Harry giggles “ thank you even though you already said that lou “

 

“ I’ll say it to you for the rest of my life I could “

 

When they arrived to the place it was a fancy restaurant and it was breathtaking harry is sure he had never been here before

 

“ louis are you sure this is the place? “

 

Louis smiles “yeah let’s get in babe “

 

That place looked really fancy and it looks like louis had already made a Reservations , the waiters soon takes them to to a table for two with the name of Tomlinson

 

“ louis do you want to go ? “

 

“ go where love ?”

 

Harry looked around nervously “ you know out ?”

 

“ what ? Out ? Why would want to go out love you don’t like it ? I promise you’ll like the food though it’s really good “

 

“No the place is really beautiful lou but isn’t it a bit expensive “

 

Louis sighed “ harry I promise you as long as you’re with me you don’t have to worry about money Alright it’s fine , i just want us to have a good time “

 

“ but louis “

 

“ i said it’s fine , now what do you want to eat ? “

 

Okay now that harry takes a look on the menu he really want out but he doesn’t want to upset louis “ um Chicken Pasta “

 

Louis calls the waiter and take their order louis gets him a side plate of salad besides the chicken pasta and as for louis he got a grilled salmon with some vegetables as well as the drinks both cola

 

“ that’s all gentleman?”

 

“ yes we’ll tell you if we need anything else thank you “

 

“ you’re welcome, your food will be ready in twenty five minutes “

 

With that he leaves them , louis looks back at harry and smiles softly “ where did your dimples go ? Aren’t you happy? “

 

“ I’m happy louis very “

 

“ you remember when we first met ? At the park?”

 

“ yeah how could I forget those awful kids were always pushing me around and no one bothered to defend me until you came “

 

“ yeah , it was the moment i saw you that everything changed in me life “

 

“ good change or bad change?”

 

“ good definitely good “ louis says while smiling widely

 

The waiters brings their food to them it looks really good and looks amazing

 

“ enjoy your meal gentlemen “

 

“ thank you “

 

They start eating with a comfortable silence around them harry feels more relaxed , after they finish eating harry wants to pay for their meal but louis doesn’t let him because “ harry what will my mom say if she knew that I wasn’t a gentleman ?  you don’t want me a dead man do you now ?

 

Louis takes them after that to the same spot they met in it for the first time , it looks exactly the same like nothing changed , except now they’re older and they’re on their first date , They were laying down watching the sky and the moonlight was shining upon their faces

 

“Harry do you want to leave?”

 

“ um you mean go back home ?”

 

“ no i mean leave from Doncaster one day with me if you want ?”

 

“ oh , I don’t know but if i had to leave I’ll always come back here “

 

“ you’ll come back ? why ? “

 

“ I don’t want to live in the city it’s too noisy and it smells different and if i have kids I want them  to grow up here “

 

“ kids “ louis wishpres “ do you want kids in the future?”

 

Harry smiles “ yeah “

 

“ how many do you want ? “ louis askes as he brushes his fingertip across Harry’s soft skin

 

Harry’s heart is beating faster “um four maybe?”

 

“ yeah ? Four is good , can i kiss you harry “

 

Harry nods and turns around to face louis , he can feel Louis breath on his face , can hear his heartbeat “ yeah “And then they’re kissing and the whole world feels like it stopped for a moment , feels like nothing matters anymore the kiss is sweet and his plump lips on louis’s thin ones feels like nothing he ever felt, it’s so gentle it takes both of their breaths away , when they pull out they are both smiling like fools

 

Louis brushes their nose together, he feels like the luckiest person in the world he could do this forever he thinks, could kiss harry for the rest of his life and that would be enough for him ..

 

 

~*~  


Louis walked him to the door it was 10:30 pm and his mom didn’t call him which was strange 

 

“ so goodnight harry “

 

“ good night lou  I really enjoyed tonight “ harry leans up to kiss his cheeks

 

“ me too haz “ 

 

With that harry goes inside and shuts the door behind him

 

“ so how was it ? “ Gemma and his mom are smiling cheekily  

 

“ why are you guys still up ? “

 

“ oh cut it off harry tell us the dirty details “ Gemma says

 

“Gemma there’s no dirty details ! “

 

“ how did it go then honey , come sit down?” Harry goes to sit by his mother after he takes his shoes off

 

“ it was amazing, louis and i had so much fun he was so sweet i had the best date ever “

 

“ ohh you happy then ? should we plan a mating ceremony soon ?” Gemma smirks  

 

“ what no ! I don’t want to be mated yet !”

 

“ oh honey you don’t have to , gemma is just kidding what matters now is that you’re happy “

 

“ I’m happy though  , i think I’m in love mom “

 

“ awww my little bro has fallen in love “

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sixteen and eighteen**

 

It’s been two years , two years of being loved by his small lover , two years of kissing and cuddling and lots of dates they went through the ups and downs , in those two years they exchanged the i love yous and they were boyfriend, he never felt anything other than loved in those, he got to see the love of his life standing by his side while he graduated high school , he got to go to prom with him and it was fantastic   
  
  
And now his mom was pushing him to ask Harry to be his mate , he will not stay in Doncaster for university as he will be going to London to play football and study law and Harry can’t stay unmated Because omegas normally start their heat at the age of 16 and he knows Harry will get it soon unless he wanted another alpha to claim his omega while he was gone he has to ask him , but the problem is asking Harry means mating ceremonies which by the way louis actually hates them , he would love nothing more than to be Harry’s mate And alpha,but he’s scared of not being able to take responsibility of his omega , what if he’s a bad alpha ?   
  
  
“ what if I’m not a good alpha for Harry ?”  
  
  
“ oh nonsense honey you’ll be a great alpha , you and Harry would do it sooner or later may as will do it now “   
  
  
“ dan and i will support you no matter what “   
  
  
“ mom Harry’s only 16 he’s young i..”  
  
  
“ honey all omegas get mated at this age it’s going to be a great you two love each other , that’s all what you’ll need “   
  
  
“ I have to tell him myself though “   
  
  
“ anything you’re comfortable with honey “ his mom sounds excited but she tries not to show it   
  


 

~*~

 

Harry was trying to finish reading his book when a knock on the door distracted him, he thought it would be zayn or Niall but it was louis standing there looking all handsome with a skinny jeans and black t-shirt   
  
  
“ can I come in babe ?”   
  
  
“ do you even have to ask Lou ? “   
  
  
“ I didn’t want to distract you “   
  
  
“ it okay I’ll finish it later “   
  
  
Louis has booked them a reception in Harry’s favorites restaurant he was going to ask him there tonight hopefully Harry would say yes to him , the red small box had stayed in his car for a week now , he went with Lottie a week ago to pick a ring and when he saw it he instantly knew that it was it ,the ring that’ll fit Harry’s hand perfectly   
  
  
“ I want to take you out I mean on a date ? “   
  
  
“ yeah when though  ?”   
  
  
“ tonight?”   
  
  
“ Lou why didn’t you tell me before though? I don’t know what to dress and my hair i..“   
  
  
“ love clam down okay You’ll great in anything you wear and your hair looks pretty , you have time I’ll go sit with your mom downstairs while you get ready you take your time yeah “ 

“ okay Lou , love you “   
  
  
“ love you too princess “   
  
  
  
he kisses Harry’s head and leave the room closing the door behind him , he goes downstairs anne had made them tea to help him relax , but he can’t relax Harry could always say no and louis won't know how to cope with that he’d be devastated , Harry is a huge part of him the only person he wants to spend the rest of his life with , he can’t imagine anyone else.   
  
  
“ honey you don’t have to be nervous I know my son he loves you , he’ll say yes immediately you’ll always remember this moment and laugh , in fact harry had always loved weddings since he was a child he’d always ask me mom when will i get married and then when i tell him it’s to soon and it’s going to be a long time before he did that he’d cry his eyes out all day , he even made me buy him a wedding dress once , so if i was you i wouldent be that worried  “   
  
  
Louis smiles softly he can iminge little harry holding annes hand as he watches the bride walking down the Aisle with A dreamy eyes ,  anne was always like a mother to him she always knew how to comfort him just like his mother would “ thanks anne “   
  
  
“ you’re welcome you finish your tea I’ll go check if he’s by any chance ready “   
  
  
Harry doesn’t end up being ready to go until half an hour later he was wearing a black skinny jeans with his favorite pink polka dot shirt his hair is slightly falling on his shoulders now weave more than curly louis is fascinated by how beautiful his boyfriend is , he doesn’t know how he got so lucky .   
  
  
  
“ where are we going lou “   
  
  
“ it’s a surprise princess won’t be a surprise if i told you would it ?”   
  
  
“ lou please tell me “ harry whines   
  
  
“ no now put your seatbelt on love”   
  
  
Harry pouts and crosses his arms “ fine but you’re so mean “   
  
  
Louis laughs “ you’ll manage to live harry “   
  
  


~*~  
  


  
  
“ I can’t believe you didn’t tell me we’re coming here i feel so undressed “   
  
  
“ nonsense baby you look gorgeous “   
  
  
“ thanks lou you’re not bad yourself “   
  
  
“ oi you cheeky little boy “   
  
  


The place was quiet the food was delicious there was only one thing louis had to do as he was looking into Harry’s face he saw their future together he saw his kids face in Harry’s he saw the warm home and harry cooking breakfast for them while their babies were running around them    
  
  
“ is there’s something on my face ?”    
  
  
“ what uh no love it’s just you’re perfect “    
  
  
Harry blushes “ thank you “    
  


“ Harry ?” 

 

"Mm?"   
  


"Do you love me?" Louis asks him.   
  


"Of course," Harry responds without any hesitation.   
  


"I mean, like… really?"   
  


"Um, yes…?" confused As louis gets up from his chair to stand up in front of him and take his hands 

 

"Like, enough to spend every day with me?"   
  


Harry pretends to think it over for a second, “Well, we already do that as it is. But, yeah! Why? D’ya wanna go on holiday or something?” Harry wonders, adorably oblivious to what’s about to happen , Louis thinks it’s the most endearing thing in the world.   
  


"Holiday?" Louis laughs "Uh… Not exactly "   
  
  
That’s it it’s now or never he have to do it , louis knew he wanted to marry his , he takes the black box from his pocket and goes down on one knee and , Harry’s shocked features the way his green eyes widen is so endearing    
  
  


“ harry I don’t know what to say but those nine years that i have known you was the best years in me life, from the moment i saw you sitting under that tree I knew you’re the one for me i want to have a house with you harry i want us to have babies together , and everyday when i wake up i want to look at the side of the bed and see you there and i want us to grow old together ,  I could never love anyone as much as love you and I can’t imagine myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else , harry i love you will you be my mate and make me the happiest man alive ?”    
  
  
Louis held out the unopened box and harry kept looking at him and the box he didn’t move he didn’t say anything for a few moments his mouth open and his eyes shining with tears louis felt his world crush for a moment but then harry pulled louis down crushing their mouths together he cupped louis face in his dedicated hands , louis was surprised but kissed him back nonetheless when they pulled away louis looked at harry he was still holding his face in has hands fingers stroking his cheekbones tears were covering his cheeks    
  
  
“ i love you louis I really do fuck “    
  
  
“ But .. is that a yes or no ? “   
  


 

  
Harry lets out a huff of breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in Just staring at the ring in Louis’ hand.. thinking of all that it symbolizes.   
  


  
It’s all too much to take in , Louis, kneeling before him, offering a proper promise of forever , Even though they both know, they’re already committed to each other for life. And, no ring or ceremony or piece of paper is actually necessary, but god , It would be nice.   
  


“ are you kidding did you even think I’ll say no you idiot of course it's a yes I’ll marry you louis I would love nothing more than to have you as my mate and my husband “    
  


  
The both stand up, face to face, as Harry extends his left hand. Louis is beaming with pure affection and joy as he gently slips the band onto Harry’s ring finger , Louis felt like the entire weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders , Harry stared at his own hand and then pulled Louis into a tight hug , Louis held onto Harry, refusing to let go as he tried to calm himself down    
  
  
“ love you lou love you so much “ Harry was mumbling into his shoulder, and Louis rubbed Harry’s back gently He couldn’t believe it , They were going to get married soon and be mates for life    
  
  
Harry finally let go, wiping happy tears from his eyes with a huge smile on his face, and he stared down at his hand, at his new ring it was beautiful ring the most beautiful one in the whole planet    


  
“ Was it enough ? harry I know it’s not that romantic but I promise when i propose for the second time it’ll be more romantic than that I'll make sure that I blow up your mind “ Louis asked, wiping his own tears away as he smiled at Harry’s hand. Harry nodded and gave a choked laugh.  
  
  
Harry laughed “It was perfect Lou , Absolutely perfect “   
 

~*~

 

 

Today was the day , He was getting married to Louis, it’s been a very long stressful month ; but everyone was there to share this joyful moment with them , louis and harry are going to be mates / husbands today in front of everyone although harry first thought it was too soon he wouldn’t have it any other way he was sure he wanted this with louis he didn’t want another alpha to be his husband and the father of his future children    
  
  
For this day he chose to wear a dress he wanted to feel pretty not caring if other people find it weird it’s his day and he’ll wear whatever he wants , anne and Gemma were more than happy to go dress hunting with him and when they were walking around the shops he saw the most beautiful dress in his life , it was beautiful short sleeve dress , he instantly knew when he tried it on  for the first time he knew it was the one , his mother and Gemma both agreed with him and that was that    
  
  
Harry was looking at himself in the mirror, His long curly hair, looks luscious and natural, eyes the brightest green, lips perfect shade of pink. He's glowing. He has been ever since he woke this morning , his Dress is perfect

 

“ you don’t look bad baby bro “ Gemma said as she was standing next to his mother was putting the last touches on him making sure his lipstick is not ruined and his dress is perfect he felt nervous what if louis didn’t like the dress what if he falls while walking down the aisle and louis didn’t want to marry him anymore he’ll never get over that   
  
  
“ well how do I look ? “    
  
  
“ oh honey you look gorgeous “ his mom had a teary eyes she was clearly trying not to cry like she did in those past few days whenever she remembers that he’s not gonna live with her anymore , her little baby is growing up , he’ll always be her little boy though , she took out this old small box from her handbag    
  
“ this is what your grandma gave me when i got mated and I figured you should have it and who knows maybe eventually you’ll give it to your son or daughter “    
  
  
“ wow mom this so gorgeous” it was a beautiful ring with red three demons on it “ thank you “    
  
  
“ you’re welcome now you ready to do this I’m sure everything is going to be great honey “    
  
“ you are going to walk down the aisle with me right ?”    
  
“ of course honey “ 

 

“ then I’m ready    
  
when the ceremony planner comes in and announces it's time for harry to walk down the aisle, Gemma Lottie and jay say goodbye to him and wish him good luck, he puts the veil on his face and he gets out beautiful music starts to play , harry walks down the aisle with his mom and Daisy and phoebe throwing flowers behind him they instead they will be the flower girls , harry looks around everyone is there their friends Niall liam and zayn and louis friends Calvin and Stan and all of their families .

 

harry looks down the aisle to see louis there waiting for him smiling so big that they’re crinkles by his eyes he Louis' looks ravishing in his suit it was dark blue , his hair styled to a quiff and he has three days beard Harry’s soon to be mate is so handsome he doesn’t know how he got so lucky.   
  
  
  


When Harry meets Louis at the front, everyone had taken their seats, they're standing shoulder to shoulder, Louis leans in and whispers to " beautiful “    
  


  
“ Dearly Beloveds and Honored Guests We are gathered together here to unite those two mens in the bonds of matrimony “    
  
  
“Do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles  to be your lawfully mate to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart ? “    
  
  
Louis smiles so big and holds harry hands tight “ I do “   
  
Do you Harry Edward Styles take Louis William    
Tomlinson to be your lawfully mate to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part ?    
  
Harry takes deep breaths and he nods his head “ I do “   
By the authority vested in me by the Town of Doncaster I now pronounce you mates , you may kiss each other “    
  
  
Louis has tears in his eyes when he removes the veil from Harry’s face , can’t believe that he gets to call this beautiful creature his , he’s the most beautiful person on earth,  louis leans down to kiss harry and everyone starts clapping but harry and louis can’t see anything but each other , when harry looks at louis blue eyes all his worries vanishes , this is not the end this a new chapter to them .   
  
  
  
The reception is quite and beautiful they cut the cake and take lots of pictures with their family and friends , when it’s time for their first dance harry gets nervous and louis of course notices he puts hand on Harry’s waist and they stay close as they dance together surrounded by all the people they love    
  
  
_ You're the one designed for me  _

 

“ you look beautiful “ 

  
_ A distant stranger that I will complete _

  
Harry laughs shyly “ you already said that twice louis “    
  
He chuckles “ yeah I’ll say a million times if i wanted I’m your husband    
  
“ you’re not bad yourself by the way  “    
  
“ oh really?”    
  
“ yeah “    
  
“ glad you think that cuz we’re stuck together for the rest of our lives harry Styles “    
  
“ it’s Tomlinson now “    
  
“ stupid me can’t believe I forgot , love you mr.harry Tomlinson “   
  
“ love you too spouse “    
  
  
They've never been so so deeply in love with each other up until now, they’re lost in their own little bubble , Staring at each other as if the other will disappear if they look away. Louis leans down and kiss Harry passionately on the lips , He can't even hear anything , Just the sound of music and warm lips pressed against his own

  
  


Soon the reception is over is it’s time to go they say goodbye to everyone and thank them for coming , they’re going to live in louis family house till they move to their own place in London in two weeks , harry isn’t that nervous about living with louis family it was always  like a second home to him , when they arrive there him and louis say good night to jay and the girls , louis leads him to his room upstairs, they changed the room furniture louis twins bed is a king sized one and they’re bigger closet to fit his and louis clothes , there’s flowers petals all over the bed , harry is suddenly off the ground and in louis arms he gets out not a very manly sequel    
  
  
“ louis what are you doing?”   
  
“ it’s traditional to carry the bride and you’re no different love “    
  
Harry smiles softly    
  
“ you can change the dress princess do you want me to help you ?”   
  
“ yes please can’t reach the zip alone “    
  
Louis helps him get the dress off , kissing his bare back and holding him tightly, he’s not that nervous this is louis after all , he feels love and safe with him always will as long as he’s with his alpha    
  
“ louis we can’t now  “    
  
“ why not you’re my mate “   
  
“ I don’t want to do it while everyone is down there still awake let’s wait until they’re asleep “    
  
“ but they can’t hear us love “    
  
“ still let’s wait wanna cuddle with you for now “    
  
“ alright love whatever you want we’ll do , we have the rest of our lives for these things    
  
“ yes we do , you don’t want to change your suit?”   
  
“ yeah I’ll go change into something more comfortable and then we’ll watch something together “   
  
Louis goes to change in the bathroom and harry puts a    
T-shirt and some panties he looks like he’s Not wearing anything beneath it and he kinda likes it , he lays down on the bed waiting for louis to cuddle him he feels tired but still happy and kinda nervous of what’s going to happen .

 

moments later they laying on the bed cuddled up together harry still doesn’t believe that he’s officially mated to his louis , it’s like everything was in his imagination and he’ll wake up tomorrow morning and find louis gone to London without him    
  
  
“ what are you thinking love hm ?”    
  
  
“ how lucky I’m to have you  “    
  
  
“ I’m the lucky one here couldn’t believed you said yes harry “    
  
  
“ did you think I’ll say no ?”   
  
  
“ i had my doubts i mean i was asking you to move with me to another place and you always loved it here and still you said yes without hesitation how lucky could i get ?”   
  
  
“ that’s because i love you , besides we can always come back here maybe buy a house and raise our pups here hm ? What do you think?”    
  
  
“ that’s possible but what if you change your mind in the future ?”   
  
  
“ no way I’m not gonna change my mind i want to come back here we can be close to our moms when we need them and I like it here it’s quiet and the houses are beautiful , not sure how I’m gonna get used to London noise “    
  
  
“ whatever you want lovely , we are going to do this together you’ll finish school get to college and build your future we’ll work together cuz we're a team “    
  
  
Harry smiles softly and kisses louis “ yeah together forever and always “   
  
  
“ forever and always baby forever and always “    
  


  
  
Harry's best decision he's ever made was saying yes to Louis , This is the man he will spend forever with. The man he'll love with everything's he's got. The man who taught him to be someone ,  His anchor , His compass. His boat , His love , His always , His home.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this , wait for updates


End file.
